Hell's War: OCs Needed
by randomguy24
Summary: I need captians,lieutenants, and three seated officers for my next fanfic. Final Roster! Those that submitted, check it out!
1. OC requirements and capain slots taken

I have contacted Ansela Jonla and will be talking this through. So please don't let her review discourage you.

yeah, I need OCs for my next fanfic that I will be starting after I update my crossover story with chapter 13, which may be a while, then leaving it alone since I've only gotten one review, and because of that I don't feel like working on it. Even after that I don't think I'll get to it right away because of finals and a research paper among other school stuff.

the OCs are for my next fanfic, as stated above, called Hell's War. I need captains, lieutenants, and two seated officers for Hell. Names can be whatever language you want them to be, but zanpakutou must be Japanese. And people must be human looking for the exception two squad captains, squads 7 and 12 can be whatever thing, hopefully for obvious reasons. Haori designs can be whatever for captains, but the kanji for their squad must be on the back. I have three slots filled with my own, try to keep them in the same format. Any requirements for lieutenants and/or captains' squads will be displayed.

Submit an OC via review ONLY. If you pm me with a submission, I will humbly request you submit it as a review.

Name: Dean "Lucifer" Shard

Rank: Captain of Squad 1, Head Captain.

Gender: Male

Appearance: Six feet Four inches tall with jet black hair. Has glowing yellow eyes that are slits and lightly tanned. Wears a black suit like clothing with silver, gold, red, and blue skull studs on the right side of his chest. Instead of a tie, he has a silver skull necklace about half the size of a baseball.

Personality: Dean is very punctual and businesslike, almost to an intimidating degree. He is very manipulative, often pitting two squads to fight each other under highly regulated team battles, but heavily stays in the background and watch. He heavily emphasizes a captain's choice to do a mission. He will only interfere when the other captains start to put their hands on their swords, then settling the dispute by choosing a number than having each captain that wants the mission choose a number. While not necessarily cold, he can be very cruel and often plays favorites with the Squad Ten captain. He is also one out of two currently alive people who were born and raised in Hell.

Zanpakutou: Amaterasu

Sealed form: A double-edged sword hidden inside of a "magician's" cane.

Shikai: "Leave nothing left: Amaterasu!" A standard all black scythe with a spiked ball on the opposite end of the scythe blade.

Ability: Allows the use of black flames that consumes everything.

Bankai: Unknown (if the captain does not have bankai, then put N/A, no more unknowns on bankai for captains, only one lieutenant may have one, will be specified which squad)

Other powers: Corruption-His mere presence can influence humans to act more hostile or commit more crimes than usual.

Premonition-Once in a while, he will get a premonition of what is to come. (please keep these other powers reasonable and explain them, you can make them up on your own or use what I have here. a max of two will be allowed or put N/A)

Lieutenant: no bankai, no further requirements

* * *

Squad Two Captain: Assassin/Specail Ops, picks on Squad Three Captain due to inexperience and unwillingness to take on missions, very good at flash step (or shunpo, whatever you want to call it)

Squad Two Lieutenant: no bankai.

* * *

Name: Natsume Tomoharu

Rank: Squad Three Captain.

Gender: Male

Appearance: Four feet three inches tall, the shortest of all captains. Has short, spiky black hair with the exception of a foot long lock of hair that hangs over his right shoulder. Wears a red shihakusho with a haori that has all colors of stars all over it and the kanji for 3 on the back. Eye color is a dark grey and wears his zanpakutou like a sling over his left shoulder (kind of what Captain Unohana does).

Personality: A timid and shy boy genius who is very unsure of himself, and gets bullied and picked on because of it. He greatly admires his lieutenant because of his/her self confidence and regards the captain of Squad Ten as his "older brother" after he rescued him from third rate citizens (demons with moderate human appearance) shortly after arriving to Hell. He rarely volunteers himself for missions and is easily the weakest and least experienced of all the captains. Surprisingly, when he is truly motivated to kill, he is the second fastest captain of them all (Head Captain is fastest, tied for second with Squad Two captain).

Zanpakutou: Shuensha

Sealed form: A standard katana with a five pointed star guard and yellow and blue hilt. The sheath is yellow.

Shikai: "Star bright, star shine, and twinkle: Shuensha!" four small yellow stars are blades, each with their own black metal string for three feet, then combining to one black metal string that then connect to the guard. Can stretch up to 200 yards.

Ability: Has three attacks: Ryuusei Arashi-hurls five "meteors" of spirit energy at target

Shouheki-a yellow star shaped shield appears wherever the hilt and guard is.

Baisuu-fires off hundreds of thousands of small, yellow stars at the target that act like blades

Bankai: Kozumikku Shuensha-16 cartoonish, yellow stars appear, then bursts into millions smaller yellow stars, 100 blue, jagged stars are above that can come crashing down upon his will. He still keeps his star mace? (would that be a mace? or something?)

Other Powers: N/A

Lieutenant: no bankai, get along with their captain perfectly.

* * *

Squad Four Captain: Medical

Squad Four Lieutenant: no bankai, medical

Squad 5 to Squad 9 Captains: no requirements, Squad 7 can be a thing (meaning anthropomorphic animal or a demon of some sort)

Lieutenants for those squads: no bankai

* * *

Name: Nickel Shard

Rank: Squad Ten Captain

Gender: Male

Appearance: 4 ft. 11 in. tall. Has short blue hair with a red snowflake pattern on his right side and has ice blue eyes. Wears a sleeveless red shihakusho and a haori with a single large red snow flake pattern on it with the kanji for ten on the back. Zanpakutou is worn on his back.

Personality: Sometimes he is cold and heartless, but is surprisingly nice. Nickel is very harsh on punishment, often sending troublesome subordinates to the "acid chambers." He saved Natsume because he was a first class citizen, but later grew a fondness for him and accepted him as a younger brother. While he is a strategist, he is often referred to as a Swiss army knife in the way he is good at everything to at least captain's level. Out of all the captains, he is widely accepted as the second strongest and third fastest, though he believes his strength is overestimated. Being the Head Captain's son, Nickel often gets what he wants, making him seem like the Head Captain's favorite. When there are disputes involving more than five captains for accepting a mission, though his voice is soft, he "commands" to have the mission, and the others back off. He keeps the fact that he is the Head Captain's son secret to all the captains of the exception of one, who is a very good friend of his. He is the second currently alive person born and raised in Hell.

Zanpakutou: Akai Kousetsu

Sealed form: a standard katana with a snowflake guard design and a dark red sheath and hilt.

Shikai: "Freeze to death: Akai Kousetsu." The blade changes into a double-edged sword with a chain coming from the hilt, where a half snowflake blade is at the end of the chain, which can lengthen up to 15 ft. Often called the strongest ice/snow zanpakutou.

Ability: Grants greater control of more powerful ice in general, which is colored red, but has two actual attacks: Nokogiri-two snowflakes form and spin like saw blades, cutting almost anything in their path.

Ryuumon Kousetsu-fires off a red ice dragon at the target.

Bankai: Daiguren Akai Kousetsu-more or less a red version of Captain Hitsugaya's bankai, though with no actual attacks aside from greater strength of the two mentioned above.

Other Powers: Corruption-his mere presence compels humans to be more hostile and commit crimes more frequently.

Hell's Power-can be temporarily activated to triple the user's strength and power. For Nickel, the change is ice blue stripes on all of his attacks and bankai. His eyes also turn blood red and become slits. This power can be dangerous if activated for an extended amount of time, including severe physical wounds and brain damage. Even consecutive, short activations can have the same effect, but allows it to last a bit longer.

Lieutenant: no bankai

* * *

Name: Ashley Alburn

Rank: Squad 11 Captain.

Gender: Female

Appearance: 5 ft. 10 in. Has long, brown hair and one eye green, the other orange. Is just as well endowed as Orihime and wears a red shihakusho (surely you guys now know the standard Hell's Guardians' uniforms) with an un decorative haori with the kanji for eleven on it.

Personality: A very accepting woman who is also Nickel's friend, and the only one that knows he is the Head Captain's son. As the captain of Squad 11, she is very combative, but not an arrogant fool. She only wishes to find a man that has no fear of death and can fight her all day. She is very attentive and can spot abnormalities of others' behavior. She often consults Nickel about things she has little to no understanding of, and asks if she could send some of her subordinates to his acid chambers. Most of the time, she is an emotionless drone, only breaking from that when there is something she is excited or passionate about in one form or another. Nickel is also the only person who can stop her when she goes into a murderous frenzy.

Zanpakutou: Kurenai Subeta

Sealed form: A standard singe katana whose guard is half shaped like flames and half shaped like a snowflake. The hilt and sheath are both red and blue.

Shikai: "Emit third degree burns on both sides of the spectrum: Kurenai Subeta!" The katana splits into two double-edged swords. One is red-orange and the tip of it ends in fiery waves. The other is ice blue with the tip ending in a jagged ice like structure.

Ability: The red-orange sword increases the opponent's body heat with each cut, making them sweat more and cooking their insides. The ice blue sword acts like poison, ice crystals slips into the bloodstream with each cut, then they explode into jagged ice flowers that blocks blood flow and causing internal bleeding.

Bankai: N/A

Other Powers: N/A

Lieutenant: Bankai **IS **allowed for this rank.

* * *

Squad 12 Captain: Research and Development, can be a thing

Lieutenant: no bankai

Squad 13 Captain: do whatever you wish

Lieutenant: no bankai

a third, fourth, and any other seated officer can be from any squad, a maximum of three will be accepted.

If you feel the restrictions are a little harsh or restrictive, please say so, if you have any questions, please ask. Thank you for your time.


	2. More Slots takenChanges and other info

well now, I knew I would get several submissions on the first day, but I never expected to see some of these abilities and character designs, which I'm liking what I'm seeing.

there will no vaizard masks, they may be for Hell, but they do not have the ability to hollowfy. But that doesn't mean you can't go a little overboard with the other powers section as long as they are reasonable

Also, I do a first come first serve basis, so please pay attention to other reviewers' OCs ranks, I already have two Squad 13 Captains, I will specify which one will have to change their captaincy.

There are still slots open, please pay attention to the format of the four slots that are taken in the previous chapter and other requirements that are for certain Squad Captains and Lieutenants, three seated officers can be from any squad and obviously no bankai. Have fun with creating your warriors for Hell, they don't always have to stick with the general theme of evilness and destruction as they could have done something extremely bad just before they died that warranted them being sent to Hell instead of Soul Society. Listed below are taken spots along with any questions, criticism, comments, and I'm changing a other power on the Tenth Squad Captain. Please double space between sections/headings, make for easier reading them so that I can use them.

If you need or wish to change certain sections, feel free to review this chapter with the changed section only. also on women, those of you that tells me their bust size, I'm a guy, I have no idea what B cup or C cup means, I'm no pervert, use comparisons from the anime please.

Squad 1/Head Captain: Dean "Lucifer" Shard-mine

Squad 2 Captain: Kato 'Howie' Howell from wisdom-jewel, very fitting for the position due to zanpakutou abilities and the like, comic relief opportunity every appearance, doesn't seem like she would pick on Natsume, but that is okay, I'm sure there will be other captains that would be the type to do so. Question though, what does "Respect in whatever faction:7" mean?

Squad 3 Captain: Natsume Tomoharu-mine

Squad 5 Captain: Mizu Saki from Angeltwin07, interesting zanpakutou that is very unusual in my opinion, there aren't many illusionary type zanpakutou that people make, overall one of those nice characters that may have some conflicts with Squad 10 Captain.

Squad 10 Lieutenant: Yuki Suzuki from DreamStar14, zanpakutou, for the exception of last ability, seems to be a knock off of Rukia's a little much. Granted the captain of the squad has some similarities to Toushiro, but there is still some difference there. Change the shikai design to distinguish it more from Rukia's then you will be good. What I like about her: a big exception to Hell, shorter than the Captain of her squad, and she's a werewolf. Question on that, does she still have her zanpakutou and what kind of enhancements does that give her?

Squad 10 Captain: Nickel Shard. Change Other Powers, getting rid of Corruption to Minimum Release-allows him use of his ice even without his sword drawn or in shikai, but control can be sketchy, power is only quarter strength, and can't use his shikai's two attacks. -mine

Squad 11 Captain: Ashley Alburn-mine

Squad 12 Captain: Kuro Knightmarye from freeprincess, um, one word, Badass! Height is 7 feet, 6 feet 12 inches is the same thing as 7 feet tall, my dad is a contractor I should know this. The reading of ancient texts of the lost world such as latin and the like is a skill, not a other power, but very reasonable skill considering he's in charge if research and developement. The talking to lower level beings and demons, very fitting and does fit with the scientist like genre.

Squad 13 Captain: Shiyoko Barayokoshima from Eviltwin05, you get this rank because you reviewed first. An interesting character and zanpakutou. The Voodoo Plant seems to be another zanpakutou ability rather than a other power. Also, a description of what the Shikai looks like would be helpful, unless it is the thorny vines, which would make it cooler than what it already is.

Cielo Noct from Grimdivide, damn, now that is an interesting guy. a shape shifting zanpakutou is rare indeed, I have two ocs that I haven't used in any story but they also have shape shifting zanpakutou and that alone gives you a Captain's Rank, along with that interesting bankai. Choose a different Captain's Slot and it's yours!

That leaves Squads 4, 6 through 9 Captains, and lieutenants for every squad besides Squad 10, and three seated officers. You may post one more OC for those that have posted one. But please leave room for other people, as it has only been a day. THANK YOU A BUNCH THE OCs!!!!


	3. More slots taken and more

got some more, including a couple of lieutenants, but still need more! here are the new additions, a lieutenant was a pm, but only because I encouraged wisdom-jewel to do so. please, no more pmed submissions. remember, this is for _**Hell, **_not Soul Society, though probably organized like Soul Society place wise. Check out episode 5, the dubbed version calls it the Underworld. At the end of the episode, Hell's gate is revealed.

for those of you wondering, I will be keeping kido spells, they will be different from soul society, but I will have them and probably making them up as I go along.

Another issue, other powers is for other powers, like corruption on dean or hell's power or being able talk to demons and lower leveled creatures or even speed chant on a new addition are other powers, not enhanced speed or shunpo expert or enhanced strength and such. Those are skills, there is a difference. Please realize that. Hell, the lieutenant for Squad Ten is a werewolf, that is a other power.

To Dreamstar14, thank you, that helps and separates you from Rukia a hell of lot more.

To eviltwin05, that does help a lot, thank you!!!

here are the new additions, only the lieutenant's full submission will be here, the others you can see them in the reviews:

Name: Hamasaki Haru (Howie often calls him Haruko-chibi which is a girl's name)

Age: 14 (been in the soul society for about 30 years)

Height: 4'5

Build: Thin, very boyish, he often gets a lot of fan girls due to his 'cuteness'

Eyes: Black

Hair: strawberry blonde, short but it's a girl cut

Clothes: Normal

Personality: Haru is very argumentative, impulsive and often says things when it comes to his mind. He gets angry and tick very easily. Haru feels a captain should be strong and shows some backbone. He is very sensitive about his height which Howie calls him Haruko-chibi, but she rarely calls him this in public. Loves action and blood, he is quite fierce but he doesn't think things through and often gets in trouble. Haru cares and idolize Howie for her strength in battle and her compassionate spirit. He does have a crush on her. Often blushes when she shows any affection towards him.

Likes: Howie, fighting, teasing captain of squad 3, and violent video games

Dislikes: Weak captains, anyone who disses Howie, any sweet food, being called Haruko-chibi or Bear-chibi by anyone but Howie

Zanpakuto: A normal Katana with a crismon hilt and seath

Name: Akakon

Shikai: Allows him to create threads to control people via from their blood. He often has to cut them or himself to create threads. Even a small drop could give him enough to create over a thousand threads.

Bankai: N/A

Strengths: Shunpo and zanjutsu

Weakness: Not being able to think things through and being impulsive.

Habits: Daydreaming about marrying Howie or trying to kill any suitors that may marry Howie.

Postion: Fuku-taicho of squad 2

Bio: Haru sent to the Soul Society when he died from an car accident. He didn't stay in any districts for long since Howie found him and took him to the academy. There he learn how to be a Shinigami and trained hard. He wished that he can be as strong as Howie since he admire her but it turned to love. He became her fuku-taicho not long after he graduated. There he earned the respect of all squad members through fear. He remembers that he wasn't care for while he was alive and didn't grow up in a loving household. But he tries to impress Howie by doing something nice but in the end it just blows up in his face

Squad 4 captain and lieutenant: Still open, must be medical-ish

Squad 6 Captain: Akuma Astaroth Joutei from fanficssuck, what an ironic username, anyway, third or fourth badass. His zanpakutou and such is different enough where there is no problem. Also interesting other power, speed chant.

Squad 7 Captain: Cielo Noct from grimdivide, not a new addition, he was a double on a captain's slot, and he chose Squad 7 as a backup.

Squad 8 Captain: Sayang Pesona from 13quarterqueen13, I don't think I'll be able to write a fight with her without laughing. but very nice anyway. I'm assuming the smell burns their nostrils or blur's their vision or something like that and the shikai are two chainsaws, which is badass. bankai is very creative. I'm also assuming the censored word in the review is "shit" for the bankai release. Also, I'm assuming she has a nice figure, that part was Greek to me.

Squad 9 Captain: Mai Tapang from onyxshade7, a semi-nice captain that doesn't want other people besides his squad to know about it, a loner that hates waiting, hmmm, an interesting fit with the captain slots. bankai is pretty cool too.

Squad 9 Lieutenant: Wayne Norland from shadowjohn 101, sorry, but onyxshade7 beat you to that captain's slot, so no bankai, hope that okay with you. very interesting zanpakutou, that is for sure.

Squad 11 Lieutenant: Akashi Osore from bleachboy, that zanpakutou will most certainly make things difficult for whoever he fights, but is there some limit as far as who it affects or to what degree? other than that, a rather weird sword ability.

Squad 12 Lieutenant: Nyaasglah from Mareo and Anime, name sounds like jibberish, but I agree that is the weirdest character I've ever encountered. he's freaky, but makes for a good match for the captain.

all that is needed now is a Squad 4 Captain and lieutenants for everybody except Squads 2, 9, 10, 11 and 12, and three seated officers please. wisdom-jewel cannot post another oc, but everyone else can. again THANK YOU FOR THE OC'S!!!! THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!!!!


	4. Four more slots taken, other info

I have talked with Ansela Jonla, there is nothing he/she can do to punish me or you guys because they are not an admin and "isn't even sure there exist anymore", so please ignore his/her review, though I was surprised we had a short civilized conversation about the subject as most people would have been pricks about it, but not them. So please, don't bash him/her with hate mail or something.

Now, I was already going to do this, but wasn't planning on letting you guys know until the final roster, but I might delete this "story" once I get the final roster and letting you guys know. But since this came up with my conversation with Ansela Jonla, I might not. It will most certainly leave less work for me to do and with my busy schedule, it appeals to me. It may be immature, but I've never trolled someone before. As I've mentioned before, it may be a while before the story actually begins, like at least two weeks, especially since I need to compile the final roster make the necessary changes made by you guys.

Now, let's get to the real reason for the update, more slots are taken. Onyxshade7, that is perfectly fine for a other power, but does it have some limits? It seems overpowered to me, if you check out Nickel's other powers, not corruption by the way, they have limits. Even the speed chant has a limit, the guy has to put both fingers on the symbol on his head. A good limit may be a distance or time constraint or even the number of shades/shadow people he can control. If you have questions like how I think it is overpowered, etc., contact me via pm.

Le'meiavah: you were a little late in submitting that captain, but you can still go for a seated spot or lieutenant, and you can submit two OCs because I'm not accepting that one. If you take a look at my criteria, zanpakutou names must be Japanese and Squad 4 is medical-ish, I'll accept him though if you make the necessary changes and you can figure out the Japanese name via going to a translation site. sorry! T_T

Slots taken:

Squad 4 Captain: Kanada Arlong from Mareo and Anime, who can't post another OC now, but thank you for finishing the Captains slots, that makes for an interesting zanpakutou ability, and I'm glad you specified the difference between Orihime's power and this guy's. This guy is another comic relief guy, which I think is good as so many of the characters fit the Hell scene and could make for some interesting conversations.

Squad 5 Third seat: Samanosuke Fuura from Drake Nolsa, only thing is to specify height, otherwise I'm guessing 6 feet, 5'11, and no, no third seats with bankai, but having a womanizer with a female captain ought to be interesting. Thanks for sending a seated officer, you're the first.

Squad 6 Lieutenant: Fuannai Beezlebub from fanficssucks, man you have a sense of humor, both in your comments and this guy's shikai's name and looks, the guy not the shikai's. I've always wondered why soul society doesn't have any real old lieutenants, well, Yammamoto's lieutenant is semi-old. that other power is pretty cool and freaky!

Squad 7 Lieutenant: Warren "Zephyr" Lance from Grimdivide, are you trying to influence plot or something?! that's alright, it's not, after all it is Hell, there is suppose to be at least a little bit of mistrust between the captains. This guy compliments the captain pretty well. plus the other powers aren't overpowered and cool.

Grimdivide, fanficssucks, Mareo and Anime, and wisdom-jewel may not give me a second OC. but the rest of you can. Slots open include Squad 1 Lieutenant (which I'm surprised it is not taken already) Squad 4, 3 and 5 Lieutenant, and Squad 13 Lieutenant plus one or two more seated officers. ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OCs!!!!!!!!!


	5. Final Roster!

So much for my original plan, my dad forced me to help spray for weeds, and we have a bigass yard, among other setbacks. I had hoped to get this up much sooner, like Monday

Okay, here is the final roster!!! also included will be the story's summary, which will be after the roster. Speaking of which, the list will have whose OC it is and my take on their personality, strengths, and the like. Those with no "author" are mine. I'm far too busy to think up of over twenty OCs on my own, and I'm glad I asked for help with these guys in the roster.

Also, I'm getting rid of any Time other powers, you can either stick with what I give you instead or you can change it. Reason being, time is overpowered, cheap, and downright confusing. If my assessment is wrong in any way, please correct me, or if I find any corrections needed, please do so, though don't repost the entire character, just the corrections. Also, any offhand comments are welcomed as are opinions about the final roster. THANKS FOR THE OCs!!!! Also I realize towards the midway point I started combining the Shikai and Ability sections on some characters due to laziness.

* * *

Squad 1:

Captain/Head Captain: Dean "Lucifer" Shard

Gender: Male

Appearance: Six feet Four inches tall with jet black hair. Has glowing yellow eyes that are slits and lightly tanned. Wears a black suit like clothing with silver, gold, red, and blue skull studs on the right side of his chest. Instead of a tie, he has a silver skull necklace about half the size of a baseball.

Personality: Dean is very punctual and businesslike, almost to an intimidating degree. He is very manipulative, often pitting two squads to fight each other under highly regulated team battles, but heavily stays in the background and watch. He heavily emphasizes a captain's choice to do a mission. He will only interfere when the other captains start to put their hands on their swords, then settling the dispute by choosing a number than having each captain that wants the mission choose a number. While not necessarily cold, he can be very cruel and often plays favorites with the Squad Ten captain, who is his son. He is also one out of two currently alive people who were born and raised in Hell.

Zanpakutou: Amaterasu

Sealed form: A double-edged sword hidden inside of a "magician's" cane.

Shikai: "Leave nothing left: Amaterasu!" A standard all black scythe with a spiked ball on the opposite end of the scythe blade.

Ability: Allows the use of black flames that consumes everything.

Bankai: Unknown

Other powers: Corruption-His mere presence compels humans to act more hostile or commit more crimes than usual.

Premonition-Once in a while, he will get a premonition of what is to come.

Strengths: Swordsmanship, Hand to Hand combat, Kido, Shunpo, Sythemanship (?), has a sharp mind. (he is the head captain, I mean look at Yammamoto.)

Lieutenant: Vladimir Petrenko (from shadowjohn 101)

Gender: Male

Appearance: he is a giant with 7 feet 1 inch height and very muscular and has the skull of a demon as a helmet with a small beard, wears a brown cloak that goes until his feet and under it he wears black pants and no t-shirt, but have a bag with several pockets that he use to guard something(will be explained later in his zanpakuto),and his sword is in his back. Looks about 43.

Personality: Evil, rude, a pervert, and only listens to his captain.

Zanpakutou: Ko-Ru Nai

Sealed form: A huge broad sword about 5 feet 2 inches.

Shikai: "Call the dead to life: Ko-Ru Nai!" ( I'm going with this incantation, but if you want it changed, please correct me) The bottom of the hilt gains a small, human skull on the end, and the guard becomes a monster's skull.

Ability: Can bring back a body by touching bones, which he carries in his bag, two demons, plus the helmet on his head, also he can't move while he summons: Hand-a demon that resembles Sheeva that wears armor and six feet tall, each hand has a sword. (Sheeva has four hands right? or is it six?)

Leg-a demon that is a werewolf whose specialty is speed, has sharp fangs and claws to attack with, stands at five feet four inches.

Helmet-his last resort, or having fun or ordered by his captain. A minotaur that can walk either on all four legs or just two, very fast and even stronger. Stands at eight feet tall when standing on two legs.

Other Powers: N/A

Strengths: Kido, Swordsmanship, Great Physical Strength.

* * *

Squad 2

Captain: Kato "Howie" Howell (from wisdom-jewel, I forgot ask a question, look at your zanpakutou ability for it)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Five and half feet tall with a nice figure. Has dark red eyes and long, messy black hair. Wears the standard Hell's Soul Reapers uniform for the exception that her midriff is showing and the sleeves are longer. Haori has bio hazard symbols lining the bottom of it (hope that's okay).

Personality: A kind, generous woman who speaks her mind and is very unpredictable. She is also very comfortable with her body and doesn't mind showing it off, much to her lieutenant's and two certain short captain's dismay. A charismic leader that is also a quick thinker and keeps her cool even under the most stressful and chaotic of circumstances. A noble with the grace of one and with an eccentric charm. She also likes to tease people friendly like.

Zanpakutou: Meimyaku.

Sealed form: An odachi with a black hilt

Shikai: "Destroy the flesh, shut down the body: Meimyaku!" Two pieces of cloth, one white and the other black, hiding two short scythes about three and a half to four feet long. (is this alright too? if it's not or have a different idea, say so.)

Ability: Utilizes the use of Neurotoxins, Hemotoxins, Cyanotoxins, Cytotoxins, and Necrotoxins (definitions please!!!! the only toxin in that list I know of and what it does is Neurotoxin). Has a limited amount of each, but enough to kill a captain. The stronger the opponent, the more toxins required to kill them. The faster the heart-rate, and faster it works. If it is all used up, it takes a day to come back to normal levels.

Bankai: Jadokuenmu Meimyaku: a mist of Hemotoxins and Neurotoxins envelopes the area and her scythes go back to the odachi. The opponent is infected by breathing the mist or if they have a cut, the poison enters the bloodstream through that. Her last resort.

Other Powers: Immunity-not so much a other power as a physical trait/genetic trait. She is immune to all poisons and toxins.

Strengths: Shunpo (second fastest, tied with Third Squad Captain), Swordsmanship, Hand to Hand combat (instead of Assassin Master, as that is a given considering she's the captain of a squad that specializes in that field.), perceptive combatant.

Lieutenant: Hamasaki Haru (called Haruka-Chibi by his captain) (also from wisdom-jewel)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Four feet five inches tall, and thin, yet boyish. Has black eyes and short, strawberry blonde hair in a "girl's" cut. (whatever that means). Wears the standard red shihakusho of the Hell's Soul Reaper.

Personality: He argues all the time and is very impulsive, but speaks his mind. He also has a short temper. A lieutenant grade Toushiro Hitsugaya when it comes to height, but allows his captain to tease him about it without repercussion, though it's only in private. Believes a captain should have a backbone and be more confident in himself, hence his reason to bully the Third Squad Captain when Squad 10 and 11 captains aren't around or the Squad 3 lieutenant. Absolutely adores his captain to the point of love and often blushes when she shows him any kind of affection. Doesn't thinks things through and gets in trouble because of it.

Zanpakutou: Akakon

Sealed form: a normal katana with a crimson sheath and hilt.

Shikai: "Force them to become my marionette: Akakon!" (does it change at all? or does it just allows the use of its ability? and is that incantation okay?)

Ability: Uses blood as threads to control a person's movements. Even a small drop will allow him to make hundreds of threads.

Other Powers: N/A

Strengths: Swordsmanship, Shunpo

* * *

Squad 3

Captain: Natsume Tomoharu

Gender: Male

Appearance: Four feet three inches tall, the shortest of all captains. Has short, spiky black hair with the exception of a foot long lock of hair that hangs over his right shoulder. Wears a red shihakusho with a haori that has all colors of stars all over it and the kanji for 3 on the back. Eye color is a dark grey and wears his zanpakutou like a sling over his left shoulder (kind of what Captain Unohana does).

Personality: A timid and shy boy genius who is very unsure of himself, and gets bullied and picked on because of it. He greatly admires his lieutenant because of his/her self confidence and regards the captain of Squad Ten as his "older brother" after he rescued him from third rate citizens (demons with moderate human appearance) shortly after arriving to Hell. He rarely volunteers himself for missions and is easily the weakest and least experienced of all the captains. Surprisingly, when he is truly motivated to kill, he is the second fastest captain of them all (Head Captain is fastest, tied for second with Squad Two captain).

Zanpakutou: Shuensha

Sealed form: A standard katana with a five pointed star guard and yellow and blue hilt. The sheath is yellow.

Shikai: "Star bright, star shine, and twinkle: Shuensha!" four small yellow stars are blades, each with their own black metal string for three feet, then combining to one black metal string that then connect to the guard. Can stretch up to 200 yards.

Ability: Has three attacks: Ryuusei Arashi-hurls five "meteors" of spirit energy at target. His most powerful attack.

Shouheki-a yellow star shaped shield appears wherever the hilt and guard is.

Baisuu-fires off hundreds of thousands of small, yellow stars at the target that act like blades

Bankai: Kozumikku Shuensha-16 cartoonish, yellow stars appear, then bursts into millions smaller yellow stars, 100 blue, jagged stars are above that can come crashing down upon his will. He still keeps his star mace? (would that be a mace? or something?)

Other Powers: N/A

Strengths: Shunpo (second fastest, tied with Squad 2 Captain), Mobility, Swordsmanship, Macemanship (?)

Lieutenant: Zephaniah Niter (often called Zeph) (from Le'meiavah)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Long purple hair that stops half way down his back. His hair hides his yellow eyes and has coyote ears and fangs. Wears standard red shihakusho with chinese shoes. He also wears a spiked collar around his neck in addition with the standard uniform. (yes, I got rid of the feathers, they just seemed out of place to me.)

Personality: One of the few second class citizens (those that look human for the exception of a few non-human parts) to join Hell's Guardians, and even fewer to become a seated officer let alone lieutenant, he is often called the "second-class' champion." He can be quiet or a joker, pending what his mood is. His laugh can annoy, taunt, and intimidate people, even those known to be calm all the time. He is blunt and harsh towards almost everyone, having a soft spot for only his captain.

Zanpakutou: Kumori Jakkaru

Sealed form: a standard katana with a rectangular guard and a long chard at the end of the hilt. Has a dark grey sheath and black hilt, also the blade is a dark grey color with silver stripes and black tribal markings along the flat sides of the blade.

Shikai: "Snarl: Kumori Jakkaru!" The guard turns into a small white cloth with a chain coming out of it, wrapping around the arm with a sickle sticking out at the elbow, the sickle connect to the chain. The blade itself turns into a short lightsaber that is black lined with red.

Ability: The more fear the opponent has, innate or otherwise, the stronger the attacks are as the blade feeds off of it and gains strength in time.

Other Powers: Adrenaline Rush-Forces adrenaline to pump faster for five seconds, giving him a short burst of speed and increase reflex speed.

Strengths: Speed (not so much shunpo), Hand to Hand combat, Physical strength, Swordsmanship

* * *

Squad 4

Captain: Kanada Arlong (from Mareo and Anime)

Gender: Male

Appearance: 6 feet 9 inches tall with light green eyes and short dark brown hair with spikes on top. Has a "Devil's" goatee. Square jawed, very muscular and broad shoulder, but has unusually long legs compared to his body. Wears standard uniform.

Personality: A person who can't take anything seriously and always laughs, and once he starts, it takes at least half an hour to stop. He makes terrible jokes where only he gets them. When compared to him, he's confused why everyone is so down-in-the-dumps. The only person that seems to be able to tolerate him for more than five minutes is his lieutenant. If someone makes someone he cares about unhappy, chances are they will not be heard or seen from in a while.

Zanpakutou: Zentsukuro

Sealed form: A forearm length bone saw.

Shikai: "Purge: Zentsukuro!" Turnes into a silver gauntlet with the right hand in a chainmail glove. Also has tubes on the underside of the gauntlet to the sides of it.

Ability: Can reset the DNA of the person in his Sword's memory. This allows him to reset, not undo, the injury. It can be painless or not, dependant on his will.

Itameru Myaku-he can inject the wrong DNA into the enemy, disorienting them while their bodies fight the intrusion. The more of the same one he injects, the more resistant to that one DNA code the enemy becomes. (this was more of a zanpakutou ability that yours would have.)

Bankai: What is the bankai called? All of them have an addition to the Zanpakutou name, and I didn't catch this one until now.-The gauntlet extends to the shoulder and the tubes wrap around the arm, eventually plugging directly into his chest. He change himself into anyone he has a DNA memory of, giving him their abilities and spiritual pressure at the time the DNA was taken, but the gauntlet is still visible. The more he has to raise his own spirit energy to compensate, the less time he can stay in that form.

Other Powers: N/A

Strengths: Hand to Hand combat, Healer, Versatile combatant.

Lieutenant: Erica Carns

Gender: Female

Appearance: Five feet seven inches tall, shoulder length red hair, and predatory green eyes. She has a nice figure, a pretty face, and wears glasses with only a top rim that changes color every day. She wears the standard uniform.

Personality: An overall compassionate person that can be cruel and mean when she wants to. She gets along with her captain perfectly fine, despite his terrible jokes. She admires her captain's happy-go-lucky attitude and tries to be like that, though often fails. An overall enjoyable person to be around, if you were normal. She has a pension of beating the crap out of all perverts, male and female. She has a massive appetite because of the parasites she breeds inside her body, which does have a practical purpose other than just being disgusting, see Other Powers.

Zanpakutou: Aburamushi

Sealed form: A wakizashi with a sickly green color hilt, the sheath is yellow with green stripes. The guard is undecorative.

Shikai: "Make them sick: Aburamushi!" or "Heal all their ailments: Aburamushi." Both versions transform the blade to eight, four feet long each, white leech like creatures she can control and is hard as steel. The first does bad things for the body, as one short bite will pump out hundreds of parasites that will feast on the body itself, causing massive internal bleeding. The second does good things for the body, the bite pumps out parasites that will help the immune system and feast on whatever is causing the ailment or excess plague blocking the veins and arteries or even help repair actual damage from combat. After two weeks, the parasites are expelled naturally through the digestive system.

Other Powers: Parasite Home-not so much a other power as a special physical trait. Millions of parasites are bred inside her body. The relationship is mutualistic, as she provides a home and food, and they eat and destroy toxins, poisons, and other things that will cause her harm or sickness. The parasites also helps heal injuries, though not at a high-speed rate, but faster than normal. The only bad thing is that she has no excuse to be "sick."

Strengths: Mass Healer (eight at a time), Hand to hand combatant, Swordsmanship, Regeneration.

* * *

Squad 5

Captain: Mizu Saki (from Angeltwin07)

Gender: Female

Appearance: 5 feet, 7 inches tall. Has long black hair past her waist with white highlights and deep, violet eyes. She also has a curvy figure. Her haori is larger than normal due to being sized wrong, but never got it fixed. Carries her sword with a white sash that has her birth date on it.

Personality: A shy girl around family and friends, and too shy to show off her figure, she completely changes to a woman with no mercy to criminals and those that disobey her orders, earning the respect of those in her squad. She is very intelligent and can often think of a strategy quickly. She also is very nice to her squad, but can crack down on them. She is often on missions due to not being able to stay still, though often competes with Squad 10 captain for particularly difficult, highly disputable, or missions in the World of the Living. She loves to sneak into the World of the Living to relax. She is completely oblivious to anything sexual, such as guys checking her out, especially her third seat, though he is a bit more bolder than most. She also doesn't call captains by honorifics. Her older sister is the captain of Squad 13.

Zanpakutou: Akarui Tenshi Ue Tengoku

Sealed form: Long white sword with cobwebs over the blade. The hilt is in an unusual shape, a circle resembling the moon that is grey and black.

Shikai: "Sing to the heavens: Akarui Tenshi Ue Tengoku!" The blade turns into a long glass blade. It cannot be shattered and can inflict physical damage, though the opponent feels to pain from it unless they are not infected by its ability.

Ability: When cut, the target's most painful memory is brought up and the mental anguish increases dramatically compared to normal. Does not work on those who repress their memories.

Bankai: Kengen Ue Zenbu, Akarui Tenshi Ue Tengoku-can only be used for ten minutes as it grants the use of darkness, light, fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning to attack or defend in various ways. This is extremely exhausting for her. (that is a mouthful, I got rid of the stopping time for reasons mentioned above, but I hope the increased time limit compensates, if you have any ideas for abilities here, please say so I'll choose one or two to add on to this.)

Other Powers: N/A

Strengths: Kido Master, Shunpo, Strategist, Hand to Hand combat, Swordsmanship

Lieutenant: Shouta Suzuki (from DreamStar14)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Five feet and an inch tall, he also has light blue hair and black eyes. Wears the standard uniform with no altercations.

Personality: Charismic, energetic, stubborn, responsible, and serious at times, he's the definition to the "perfect" lieutenant. He cares greatly about his sister, the lieutenant of Squad 10, and often helps her out. He is one out of three people who knows about his sister's werewolf powers, the other two being her captain, Nickel, and the Head Captain. When doing research, he speeds through reading, sometimes missing important details. He also likes to work out.

Zanpakutou: Hitori

Sealed form: The blade is red with gold diamonds, and the guard itself is a diamond. The sheath and hilt is yellow-orange.

Shikai: "Rise like the phoenix: Hitori!" His sword gains a chain with a spear head at the end. (is this incantation alright?)

Ability: Two attacks: Hikumo-a shroud or wave of fire consumes the enemy/opponents.

Shizenkka-the opponent he is fighting bursts into flames, starting with their zanpakutou, working its way up the arm and into the body. His last resort attack and his most powerful move and takes up the most spirit energy.

Other Power: Telepathy (that is its technical name)-he can read minds perfectly and has full control over it, enabling him to pick and choose who to read their minds, the distance limit is 100 yards. (for those of you wondering, I don't think this is overpowered because some can fight without thinking or thinking about something completely different, as I can see some Bleach characters being able to do.)

Strengths: Swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, Physical strength, Perceptive combatant.

Third Seat: Samonosuke Fuura (from Drake Nolsa)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Five feet, eleven inches tall. Has shoulder blade length black hair and red eyes and three scars crossing each other on his right cheek. His left arm is covered with scars.

Personality: A bold womanizer with terrible pickup lines and your general run of the mill pervert. Generally a nice guy and a slight superiority complex. He's also used to getting beaten up by girls he hits on, especially the Squad 4 lieutenant. Firmly believes in the saying "The more they fight each other, the more they love each other." He often gets reprimanded by his lieutenant.

Zanapakutou: Honoo Oni

Sealed form: An overly large sword like what Ichigo started off with when he first got his soul reaper powers, the hilt takes the form of an X and is colored black.

Shikai: "Set their souls on fire: Honoo Oni!" The only change is that the entire blade is covered by purple flames.

Ability: Each swing causes a wave of purple fire to lash out, and through the command "Rise," a pillar of purple fire rises.

Other Powers: N/A

Strengths: Quick thinker, a small hint of maybe a strategist, Restraining Kido. Average in Swordsmanship.

* * *

Squad 6

Captain: Akuma Astaroth Joutai (from fanficssuck, concerning your story, for those later chapters, you do have my permission. nice try on hiding it XD, but at least it'll give me an idea of how to write this guy.)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Six feet four inches tall. Black hair with purple streaks in it in the same style as Chad. His eyes are green and has a ninja wrap around the left side of his face, wrapped up and down. His haori is black and undecorative and wears a hood in addition to the standard uniform. He also has a vertical scar going down the middle of his neck and Satanic pentagram carved into his forehead, though hidden by hair.

Personality: Mysterious, emotionless most of the time, and one cruel and sadistic person. Rarely smiles except when causing chaos, pain, and conflict. After angering someone, he gives them an eerie grin. He also believes there is no meaning in anything.

Zanpakutou: Debiru sono Kodomo

Sealed form: Normal except the hilt is made of skulls

Shikai: "No mercy: Debiru sono Kodomo!" The sword lights on fire and glows orange.

Ability: Allows him to fire bursts of flames shaped like demons and skeletons and the like.

Bankai: Zanzetsu Tenshi-allows him complete control of flames and heat, setting himself on fire and can even disperse as flames and reappear like that too.

Other Powers: Speed Chant-by putting his fingers on the pentagram on his forehead, he can speak thirty words per second, allowing him to say the full incantations to kido spells instantly and at full strengths.

Strengths: Kido, Shunpo, Swordsmanship.

Lieutenant: Fuannai Beezlebub (also from fanficssuck, he is a lieutenant, so he is going to be powerfull.)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Definitely the oldest lieutenant, and possibility the oldest person out of all the Hell's warriors. His eyes are slanted upward and is completely grey, no pupils. His hair is also grey, the whole ten strands left of it, and has a hunchback, making him look like five feet tall, but really taller than that. He wears rags in addition the standard uniform, and they're green.

Personality: Stupid, slow-witted, and takes nothing seriously and rarely gets angry. He worships Akuma like a god, though isn't afraid of him. He is also a sexist, believing women are only good for sex. (which is not cool, sorry, my personal remark here.)

Zanpakutou: Chinouresu

Sealed form: A short and stubby sword that is much wider than normal.

Shikai: "Think: Chnouresu!" The sword becomes a ball of liquid metal he can control.

Ability: The ball of liquid metal can be controlled like a weapon. Whatever body part it hits, that body part moves at a slower pace for ten seconds. If it scratches the head, the person will have a massive migraine. It also does physical damage.

Other Powers: Metallic Spy-his eyeballs can melt into a ball of liquid metal, be placed somewhere and solidify, allowing him to look in that direction no matter how far away he is from that eye.

Strengths: Swordsmanship, Spying. (honestly, that is all I can think of for strengths on this guy. is this all for him or is there more?)

* * *

Squad 7

Captain: Cielo Noct (from the grimdivide)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Of average build, he also has white hair with black highlights. He also has golden eyes. Five feet nine inches tall. He wears a black, short sleeved shirt with a high collar and squad number on the back in white. Black pants, gloves, and boots also sets him apart from everyone else. Has a gold Celtic cross charm on his left wrist and has white bandages on both wrists.

Personality: A skillful liar who is hard to read and intentions are never known. Often puts on the façade of a cool, laid-back, slacker when he's not busy with anything. Can be the cruelest, cold, unforgiving, and devious strategist of anyone, actually taking time to point out all your weaknesses. He always keeps a lofty and dignified manner about him. Loves to demean misplace arrogance, especially from Squad 10 captain and Squad 13 captain. Often doesn't get close to people, but the few he does he protects. Often thinks of people as chess pieces, though a few he forgets to see them like that. He's also an honorable man.

Zanpakutou: Sutashika

Sealed form: N/A

Shikai: Always in Shikai

Ability: Capable of shape shifting the blade into any kind of weapon and control the density and weight. Opts to switch instantly between four main weapons, each with a name of a star or constellation:

Altair: Cielo's default. A silver falchion.

Ankaa: A silver scythe with a spear tip on the other end.

Sirius: A greatsword shaped like a centipede. Has little blades that go around the blade like a chainsaw.

Corvus: Two short swords. Increase in speed.

Hydra: A rifle that fires spirit energy bullets three types of shots: 1. Semi-auto.

2. A charged shot. more or less a version of the hollow's cero

3. Scatter/Chaos shot. Charges up and fires an orb of light that then scatters into piercing light arrows flying in all directions. Basically a fire and run like hell/duck and cover attack.

Bankai: Sutashika Seiza-clothes change to the invert of his hair and clothes. Eyes also become silver. Strength and speed are enhanced to extreme degrees, pending what weapon is wielded. Can summon 20 weapons and control them telekinetically. Can teleport instantly to any of the weapons.

Other Powers: Shift-a fusion of shunpo and teleportation, it creates after images in his wake, confusing the opponent. Can only be used during bankai. (at least that is what I got.)

Strengths: Master Strategist, Shunpo (tied for third fastest with Squad 10 captain), Weapon adaptability (can use any weapon with expertise).

Lieutenant: Warren "Zephyr" Lance (also from the GrimDivide)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Slim and nimble, he is deceptively strong with a height of five feet eight inches. Windswept brown hair and dark blue eyes and a constants smile on his face.

Personality: Originally became part of Squad 7 to spy on Cielo, but became a follower and his friend. Hardly ever seen without a smile, he's happy and cheery, and his antics often embarrasses his captain. He's only serious when handing out information or in a particularly difficult fight. While analytical, he relies more on his captain's judgments than his own. He hates to kill. Known as "Cielo's spy-thief" by other captains. Considered the Knight chest piece, he understands Cielo best. Is the second strongest subordinate (meaning not counting the captain) of the squad. Became the lieutenant through speed and tactical ability.

Zanpakutou: Tonbogiri

Sealed form: A small blade on his right arm.

Shikai: "Cut a path: Tonbogiri." A spear with a guard and an invisible blade, which is pressurized air coming from the guard. The invisible blade can lengthen up to a katana's blade length, or can be used as a wind manipulator, causing waves of wind at the enemy at longer range, though with random damage.

Other Powers: Sound Control-He can suppress any sound he makes. (Last part didn't exactly fit it.)

Slipstream-when someone uses shunpo or sonido, he trails behind them using their spirit trails, matching their speed without wasting his energy.

Strengths: Shunpo, Tactician, Intelligence gathering, Spearmanship, Average hand to hand combat, Average sword ability

Third Seat: Tsubaki Tomoharu (no relation to Squad 3 captain, I've submitted this character as a villain, changes here include height and personality)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Five feet three inches tall with shoulder blade length brown hair with red and green highlights (dyed in). Deceptively strong for her size. Wears zanpakutou on back. Has teal eyes.

Personality: A sinister woman that is actually stronger than her lieutenant. While not a tactician or strategist or very fast, she is still the most loyal and most powerful of Cielo's followers. She's fairly neutral when it comes to attitude, half of the time a good person and the other half the bitch from hell (ha ha a pun XD). A fairly shallow woman that shares the Squad 2 captain's fascination with snakes.

Zanapkutou: Sendo Hebi

Sealed form: N/A

Shikai: The sword is a double-edged blade with snake scales on the flat edges that leak acid. At the bottom of the golden brown, snake skin like hilt is a cobra head that talks. The cobra head can stretch out up to thirty feet and bite an opponent and inject a very potent Neurotoxin into them.

Other Powers: Premonition-once in a while, she'll get a vision of what is to come.

Strengths: Kido, hand to hand combat, swordsmanship.

* * *

Squad 8

Captain: Sayang Pesona (from 13QuarterQueen13, I did some nerfs and improvements with this one. Are they alright?)

Gender: Female

Appearance: A young woman with a nice figure, she's five feet five inches tall. Has knee-long raven hair she leaves loose except when she knows she's going to be in a fight, in which she then ties it up into two right and two left ponytails. Has light brown eyes and wears purple glasses due to poor eyesight. She also emits a fragrance that's strong enough to make anyone around her nauseas. a captain's hoari, she cuts her sleeves about elbow-long size and hoari's bottom part was cut upon her knees. She wears a gray elbow long-size glove in her left arm and a black fingerless glove in her right arm, she wears long gray transparent stockings and 6 inch white high-heels

Personality: An absolute clean freak who loves to shop and try out different kinds of make-up. She can be violent and sadistic, mostly in battle, but is also a flirt. She's very good at negotiation and exploits even the smallest of weakness. Because her actions are hard to guess, she isn't trusted by anyone, not even her lieutenant.

Zanpakutou: Sekken no Tengoku

Sealed form: A short blunt sword with a girly handle.

Shikai: "Clean all the stinky trash: Sekken no Tengoku!" A pair of chainsaws form. The fragrance becomes stronger, burning the enemy's nostrils and making their vision blurred. Soapsuds and bubbles hover on and around her and acts like armor, though they can only block an attack once.

Bankai: Ka'oru Sekken no Tengoku-the chainsaws disappear, and she now has a pair of 15 foot whips with rose thorns all over them. Half of the thorns can disconnect and move according to her will. The actual smell changes, but effects are the same as the shikai's. She loses the soapsud and bubble armor, but bubbles hover all around her, each containing either electricity, light, or poison. The electrical containing bubbles are electrical bombs, the light containing bubbles are basically flashbang grenades, and the poison in the other bubbles can be absorbed through the skin and wreaks havoc on their internal organs. Her speed also doubles.

Other Powers: N/A

Strengths: Kido, swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, Stealth, Shunpo.

Lieutenant: Alexander Powell

Gender: Male

Appearance: Five feet seven inches tall with messy short, orange hair. Is blind in his left eye due to a fight with his ex-captain and transferred out soon after. His right eye is yellow-green while his left is a silvery color due to having no sight in it. He also has several scars, some from cuts others from freezer burns (if that's even possible), also from his ex-captain. Wears the standard uniform.

Personality: A problematic subordinate, he often causes a ruckus. An aggressive guy who always disagrees with anyone about anything, even if true. Because of this, he got punished plenty of times by his former captain, Captain Nickel Shard of Squad 10, by actual sword fights and his captain's icy abilities, most leaving scars. He has a problem with authority, though often obeys anyways due to "having nothing else to do," and he already doesn't trust anyone except the Squad 4 lieutenant.

Zanpakutou: Fushin Kumo

Sealed form: A standard katana with a spider web guard design and maroon lines on the blade.

Shikai: "Spin your threads: Fushin Kumo!" The blade changes into the shape of a stereotypical spider web design.

Ability: Three abilities, one has two forms: 1. Amimono-two forms, one fires off energy threads that cut down opponents or a spider web that does the same thing, the second form is actually a sticky web that catches and restrains an opponent, leaving them helpless, though if powerful enough, they can break free

2. Kumo Bakudan-maroon energy spiders form and attaches to the target and explodes.

3. Meimu Kumo-an illusionary attack that only works if the target is currently restrained or has been hit by a Kumo Bakudan. The target gets a nightmare involving spiders, yet the nightmare seems real to them. It lasts only moments but feels like days. (think Itachi's ultimate genjutsu, you know, the one he used on sasuke and kakashi the first time we met him. those two are from naruto in case you didn't know.)

Other powers: N/A

Strengths: Kido, Shunpo, some Swordsmanship.

* * *

Squad 9

Captain: Mai Tapang (from onyxshade7, I thought your username was familiar, you're reading bleach triple plus, which is a very good story FYI, and has three of my villains in the current arc!)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Five feet nine inches tall, he is lanky, yet surprisingly strong. Has shoulder length hair, one side dark blue, the other dark red. Wears tinted sunglasses and has black eyes. Has a dark blue uniform instead and a hood. Haori is shaped like a small vest with the squad number on the back.

Personality: Vague, observant, and downright impatient and likes to finish things quickly. Can be childish and annoying when forced to wait. Friendly with his squad, though tells them to keep that quiet as so many captains are harsher. Typically a loner. Doesn't get involved with other squads unless his own is involved.

Zanpakutou: Shinkansen

Sealed form: Katana blade is shaped more like a machete and hilt and sheath is pitch black.

Shikai: "Let's go: Shinkansen!" The katana disappears into chunks of armor covering his arms with three spikes on each shoulder.

Ability: The spikes can break apart and form either a shield, an energy blast, or give him an extra boost of speed. His strength also increases.

Bankai: Tokkyu Shinkansen-one large cannon is on his chest while two smaller ones are on his arms. They fire powerful blasts of energy, the larger cannon mid-long range and the smaller ones mid-short range. Can fire the large cannon rarely up to two shots, and can fire eight shots each for the smaller cannons. This is very draining on him.

Other powers: Shade/Shadow Control-when he takes off his sunglasses, he can control up to 13 shadow/shade people/things for 1.8 minutes. It also takes more energy and longer time to replace them. Afterwards, can have low to extreme headpain.

Strengths: Hand to hand combat, shunpo, Physical strength.

Lieutenant: Wayne Norland (from shadowjohn101)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Is 5 feet 8 inches tall with short brown hair and green eyes. He has an athletic build with an X shaped scar on his stomach. Wears a black trench coat with his squad number in kanji on the back that is white. Also wears a sleeveless white T-shirt and brown pants, typically wears zanpakutou on his back.

Personality: Quiet and a bit of a loner who tries not to get close to people. The few that he does, he shows incredible will to take out anyone that threatens them. Extremely protective. He's very good at gathering intelligence. He rarely draws his sword.

Zanpakutou: Heru Koutetsu

Sealed form: A dark hilt with tints of jade on it. No other abnormalities.

Shikai: "Know the true pain of Hell: Heru Koutetsu!" His sword turns into a type of armor that can be on any one part of his body, though doubles on each part (ex: both arms, both knees, etc.). The armor shows different characteristics of attack pending on wear it is attached: Arms-two claws on each arm in addition to the armor.

Legs-one large spike on the knees and two claws/spikes on the boots.

Torso-a shield with small blades along the sides and a chain connected to it.

Other powers: N/A

Strengths: Hand to hand combat, Shunpo.

* * *

Squad 10

Captain: Nickel Shard

Gender: Male

Appearance: 4 ft. 11 in. tall. Has short blue hair with a red snowflake pattern on his right side of his hair and has ice blue eyes. Wears a sleeveless red shihakusho and a haori with a single large red snow flake pattern on it with the kanji for ten on the back. Zanpakutou is worn on his back.

Personality: Sometimes he is cold and heartless, but is surprisingly nice. Nickel is very harsh on punishment, often sending troublesome subordinates to the "acid chambers." He saved Natsume because he was a first class citizen, but later grew a fondness for him and accepted him as a younger brother. While he is a strategist, he is often referred to as a Swiss army knife in the way he is good at everything to at least captain's level. Out of all the captains, he is widely accepted as the second strongest and third fastest, though he believes his strength is overestimated. Being the Head Captain's son, Nickel often gets what he wants, making him seem like the Head Captain's favorite. When there are disputes involving more than five captains for accepting a mission, though his voice is soft, he "commands" to have the mission, and the others back off. He keeps the fact that he is the Head Captain's son secret to all the captains for the exception of one, who is a very good friend of his. He is the second currently alive person born and raised in Hell. He is also ambidextrous (able to use both hands, no dominant hand). He's enemies with squads 5 and 7 captains.

Zanpakutou: Akai Kousetsu

Sealed form: a standard katana with a snowflake guard design and a dark red sheath and hilt.

Shikai: "Freeze to death: Akai Kousetsu." The blade changes into a double-edged sword with a chain coming from the hilt, where a half snowflake blade is at the end of the chain, which can lengthen up to 15 ft. Often called the strongest ice/snow zanpakutou.

Ability: Grants greater control of more powerful ice in general, which is colored red, but has two actual attacks: Nokogiri-two snowflakes form and spin like saw blades, cutting almost anything in their path.

Ryuumon Kousetsu-fires off a red ice dragon at the target.

Bankai: Daiguren Akai Kousetsu-more or less a red version of Captain Hitsugaya's bankai, though with no actual attacks aside from greater strength of the two mentioned above and a general increase in strength and speed. Sticks with the "all the water in the atmosphere is my weapon" quotation.

Other Powers: Hell's Power-can be temporarily activated to triple the user's strength and power. For Nickel, the change is ice blue stripes on all of his attacks and bankai. His eyes also turn blood red and become slits and the snowflake design in his hair glows. This power can be dangerous if activated for an extended amount of time, including severe physical wounds and brain damage. Even consecutive, short activations can have the same effect, but allows it to last a bit longer.

Minimum Release-allows him use of his ice even without his sword drawn or in shikai, but control can be sketchy, power is only quarter strength, and can't use his shikai's two attacks.

Strengths: Swordsmanship, Shunpo (tied for third fastest with Squad 7 captain), Hand to hand combat, Kido(though rarely uses it), Strategist.

Lieutenant: Yuki Suzuki (also from Dreamstar14)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Is 4 feet 3 inches tall with sky-blue hair that is shoulder length. Her eye color is the unusual silver color, and she is not blind.

Personality: She and her captain are on very friendly terms and is one of the few that sees his nice side on a daily basis. You name the personality trait in the book, she has it for the exception of mean and cruel. She has vertigo that kicks in a lot. She has an older brother, the lieutenant of Squad 5, and is very close to him. She's scared of thunderstorms and hates being made fun of because of height, much like Squad 2 lieutenant.

Zanpakutou: Suzushouka

Sealed form: Teal hilt with gold diamonds imbedded in it, the guard is a six pointed star. (there is already a five pointed star guard, see Squad 3 captain)

Shikai: "Freeze: Suzushouka!" The sword is completely light blue, even the ribbon it grows. The ribbon has several silver bells on it and one softball sized bell at the tip. (I added that last bell more noticeably different from Rukia's.)

Ability: Three attacks: 1. Some no Uta-Shirafune-the blade is encased in ice, strengthening its offensive attacks. Anything that it cuts, turns to ice, though after a short period, shatters with the velocity of a very small nail/anti-infantry bomb.

2. Tsugi no Uta-Fuyumi-A wave of ice that cuts through almost anything is fired. (I think that is that is what you mean, otherwise it'll be a Hakuren)

3. Saigo no Uta-Hanaburu-most powerful attack and last resort, also takes up the most spirit energy. She creates a lotus flower inside the target's body, which then expands, brutally killing the target

Other powers: Werewolf-due to the fact that those with werewolf powers were shunned and hunted down and killed, she keeps it a secret, for the exception of her brother, her captain, and the Head Captain. Her werewolf form grows to about 5 and a half feet tall and is white and sky-blue haired. Her eyes have dark blue whites and light blue eye color. Her zanpakutou becomes her claws and anyone she scratches turns to ice, to what degree is determined by her rage. Her strength, speed/shunpo, and kido greatly increases.

Strengths: Kido, Swordsmanship, Shunpo.

* * *

Squad 11

Captain: Ashley Alburn

Gender: Female

Appearance: 5 ft. 10 in. Has long, brown hair and one eye green, the other orange. Is just as well endowed as Orihime and wears a red shihakusho (surely you guys now know the standard Hell's Guardians' uniforms) with an un decorative haori with the kanji for eleven on it.

Personality: A very accepting woman who is also Nickel's friend, and the only one that knows he is the Head Captain's son. As the captain of Squad 11, she is very combative, but not an arrogant fool. She only wishes to find a man that has no fear of death and can fight her all day. She is very attentive and can spot abnormalities of others' behavior. She often consults Nickel about things she has little to no understanding of, and asks if she could send some of her subordinates to his acid chambers. Most of the time, she is an emotionless drone, only breaking from that when there is something she is excited or passionate about in one form or another. Nickel is also the only person who can stop her when she goes into a murderous frenzy. She also helps protect Natsume from bullies.

Zanpakutou: Kurenai Subeta

Sealed form: A standard singe katana whose guard is half shaped like flames and half shaped like a snowflake. The hilt and sheath are both red and blue.

Shikai: "Emit third degree burns on both sides of the spectrum: Kurenai Subeta!" The katana splits into two double-edged swords. One is red-orange and the tip of it ends in fiery waves. The other is ice blue with the tip ending in a jagged ice like structure.

Ability: The red-orange sword increases the opponent's body heat with each cut, making them sweat more and cooking their insides. The ice blue sword acts like poison, ice crystals slips into the bloodstream with each cut, then they explode into jagged ice flowers that blocks blood flow and causing internal bleeding.

Bankai: N/A

Other Powers: N/A

Strengths: Abnormally large Spiritual Pressure (almost Kenpachi's level, but not quite), Swordsmanship, Perceptive combatant.

Lieutenant: Akashi Osore (from bleachboy)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Chin length brown hair, grey eyes, and six feet tall. Wears the standard uniform except the sleeves have been ripped from the elbow.

Personality: Due to having many friends die in pointless battles over pride, he hates anyone with any amount of pride, leaving only his captain's squad left to join when he graduated. While intelligent, he is extremely laid back, only taking things seriously when it's bad. He likes to relax and is overall a good person to be around, if you were normal. Was trained by his captain personally.

Zanpakutou: Kage Mao

Sealed form: A standard katana with a hexagonal guard with various demons pictured on it.

Shikai: "Bring the darkness to their mind, bring the fear to their hearts: Kage Mao!" A five foot long broad sword that is completely black.

Ability: With every attack, the opponent panics and loses focus, the amount of time dependant on their level. (the stronger the opponent, the less time they'll panic and will block or evade the attack.)

Bankai: Kyofu no Kurai Kami-The broadsword is now six feet in length. He also gains four large chunks of armor ranging from his hands to his shoulders. The armor can kido and other long range attacks. He can also fire several moderately powered black energy darts from the sword that panics opponents. The same effect occurs when the opponents get within ten feet of him. Same effect with the shikai. The limits are the same as with the shikai.

Other powers: N/A

Strengths: Swordsmanship to an abnormally high standard for a lieutenant. (this is his only strength I can see, so it's going to be a bit higher than the others.)

* * *

Squad 12

Captain: Kuro Knightmarye (from freeprincess, two questions, see Sealed form)

Gender: Male

Appearance: the tallest of all the captains, 7 feet tall. Has long black hair set up in a ponytail (Itachi Uchiha style I'm guessing) and the rest slightly spiked. His haori is stained in blood and wears chains as a belt.

Personality: Cold, lightly insane, and merciless to anyone he considers an enemy. Still the stereotypical scientist.

Zanpakutou: Ketsueki Tsuwamono

Sealed form: A trio of katanas held in place with a sash. (Does he uses all three at once or just two at once? Does all three of them have to be drawn to use your shikai?)

Shikai: "Rain blood down on my enemies, suffocate them with your darkness: Ketsueki Tsuwamono!" The katanas splits into tiny particles and infect an area, turning the sky black and changing the color of the sun/moon to red. Darkness overcomes those inside the field and crushes them to death. (still very bloody). Active unless stabbed or hit. A long range attack

Bankai: Ketsueki Tsuwamono Merge: He merges with his shikai for a short time, and it's powers are amplified times 3. He is no longer bound by an area to use its ability.

Other Powers: Translation-He can talk with demons and other lower leveled creatures. (not used in battle, but great with intel gathering and such.)

Strengths: Swordsmanship, Kido, Perceptive combatant, Spying, Intelligence gathering.

Lieutenant: Nyassglah (also from Mareo and Anime)

Gender: Unknown, Presumed Male

Appearance: Five feet 2 inches tall. A humanoid shape with black bandages wrapped over every inch of skin underneath his/its uniform. Eyes is solid white, yet isn't blind. He is essentially a blob of spirit energy.

Personality: A hardcore critic of anything and everything, even small insignificant things. A judgmental bastard that only points out faults in people, and harshly too. Whether they get angry or not is not his concern, as he believes the world is undeniably flawed. He will follow authority, but only if convinced the orders are perfect (no flaws in them). When he's in the company of others, the Squad 6 captain is often seen nearby to watch the entertainment. He was once human, but due to an extreme experiment that went wrong, he is now a blob of spirit energy that made him change his outlook on life.

Zanpakutou: Kizutsuku

Sealed form: The black bandages all over his body.

Shikai: "Reveal: Kizutsuku!" The bandages unwrap and form black needles that hover around his form.

Ability: Literally peeling his skin off, he loses the restrictions of his physical form, simply becoming an iridescent mass of dense Spiritual Energy with a mind. Whilst he can't attack as strongy as before, he can certainly cover more ground, as his body can stretch and twist in mind-numbing ways, drawn like a magnet by his Zanpakutou needles. He can't exceed his own volume though, and the longer he stays in this form, the greater the risk that his form simply disperses into the air; an hour is as long as he's prepared to risk.

Other Powers: N/A

Strengths: Hand to hand combat, Kido, Spying.

* * *

Squad 13

Captain: Shiyoko Barayokoshima (from Eviltwin05, question, see bankai)

Gender: Female

Appearance: 5ft. 8in. tall, she has short bobbed black hair with two spots sticking out. She has bright red eyes and her haori is cut to look like a vest. Her chest rivals Orihime's (I'm guessing) and her midriff shows.

Personality: Cold and emotionless, she looks down on everyone, even her fellow captains. She's very brutal and harsh, attaining her position via killing the previous captain. Despite this, she has a soft spot for her lieutenant. She is often seen gardening or tending to her roses. Her sister is the captain of Squad 5 and seems to get along despite their difference of opinion and auras.

Zanpakutou: Ijin's Bara

Sealed form: A long, sharply curved blade with a jagged red hilt.

Shikai: "Blossom from the pits of Hell: Ijin's Bara!" A long double edged sword that resembles an Arabian blade that has thorns and roses decorating the blade.

Ability: Two abilities: 1. Thorny vines comes out of the blade and wraps around the opponent.

2. Plant Voodoo-After hitting an opponent with the blade or using the vines, she can control her opponent for three minutes tops.

Bankai: Aka Bara Niwa: Rose bushes appear everywhere in an area. Sharpened rose stems can stretch out from the rose bushes to impale the opponent, and the thorns can also lengthen. On the ground, roots can come up and ensnare the target. She keeps her sword. (Hope this is okay, you didn't say the changes/abilities with bankai, I thought this fits, but you can correct me.)

Other Powers: N/A

Strengths: Kido, Swordsmanship, Perceptive compatant.

Lieutenant: Anita von Zelga

Gender: Female

Appearance: A short girl of only 4 ft. 10 in., she has dark purple hair with blonde and silver streaks and midnight blue eyes. She wears the standard uniform sleeveless.

Personality: An arrogant girl, but with good reason. She loves chaos and destruction and gets in trouble because of it. She sees her captain as an older sister or mother and is very respectful towards her and is often found helping her with her roses and garden. She doesn't get along with many of the other lieutenants. Like the lieutenant of Squad 3, she's a second class citizen, though you wouldn't know it because she's a vampire, though only a few legends stick, such as sucking blood, though not necessary, and turning to ash when they die. Other legends are false, such as dying when exposed to sunlight and garlic, though she hates garlic, and sparkling in the sun (you who you are, thinking about that piece of crap twilight nonsense, sorry to offend you, but that is my take on it, and I've seen the movies and will never touch the books).

Zanpakutou: Kenjuu

Sealed form: A pair of double edged daggers she wears behind her back.

Shikai: "Shoot: Kenjuu!" Her daggers transform into a .50 caliber Desert Eagle pistol and a magnum revolver of the same caliber

Ability: The Desert Eagle fires powerful energy projectiles that has the potential to go through shield kido.

The revolver has 6 different types of bullets to fire: an ice element, a fire based bullet, an electrical strike, a standard metal bullet, poisonous shots, and globs of acid that retain a bullet shape.

Other powers: Hell's Power- can be temporarily activated to triple the user's strength and power. For Anita, the changes is the color of her pistols, from silver to blue and black shades, and her eye color changes to orange and slits. This power can be dangerous if activated for an extended amount of time, including severe physical wounds and brain damage. Even consecutive, short activations can have the same effect, but allows it to last a bit longer.

* * *

Damn, 24 pages of character profiles. For those of you that need corrections, you have till the 30th of April, but I want them done ASAP so that I can make the corrections here so that I can maybe start on it. Comments/opinions about the final roster or summary, though it seems clichéd to me, is also welcomed.

It will be at minimum two weeks before I even post the new story, reason for the wait: Finals, Research Papers, Other School stuff, and I'm involved in a Christians club.

Here is the summary I'm going for if all of it will fit.

"Hell's War" Summary:

After the Winter War, everything seemed normal. But the cries of war were still there. From deep within the depths the cries were loud, crying out for war. Cries from the worst of the worst, cries from Hell.


End file.
